Coaxial electrical connectors are known to terminals multiple outer conductor coaxial cables. These connectors contain a large number of parts and many of them use solder to terminate the center contacts and/or the outer contacts respectively to the center and outer conductors of the coaxial cable. The sealing arrangement has not proven satisfactory and the strain relief has not satisfactorily protected the termination. The connection area between the outer contacts has not been as effective as it should be to shield the center contact connection.
Accordingly, a need has been established for a suitable coaxial electrical connector for termination to a stripped end of a multiple outer conductor cable that has less parts, that is of simplified structure, that is easily crimpable onto the center and outer conductors of the cable, that has excellent sealing features coupled with optimum strain relief construction, and that has excellent electrical connection between the outer contacts and outer conductors.